The Poison
by hiriki
Summary: Além da toca de coelho - aquele era o único lugar comum para Alice Kingsley e o Chapeleiro Maluco. Terceira e última Oneshot da trilogia Alice's Wish


**Disclaimer: Alice, Mad Hatter, Chesire, todas essas coisas maravilhosas são da autoria de Lewis Carrol, e não minha, nem sua, nem nossa. |D**

**- Essa fanfic é a terceira de uma trilogia de oneshots chamada Alice's Wish. Todas as fanfics são baseadas no filme de Tim Burton e no seu fim, por isso, se você não quiser ter spoilers do filme, melhor não ler -q Eu gosto muito da versão original de Alice também (estou lendo no momento), mas a versão do Burton ficou simplesmente DIVA, eu tinha que fazer algo.**

**- Cada oneshot terá uma música do Almost Alice, o CD da trilha sonora de Alice in Wonderland. Os oneshots terão o mesmo nome da música utilizada, e elas serão escolhidas de acordo com a sua adequação à história.**

**- Essa história inteira é um presente dedicado a Mew , porque foi ela que me inspirou a fazer isso, e porque ela merece três milhões de fanfics cheias de chantilly e loucura.**

**- Reviews são bons e estimulam a alma. q**

**- Música utilizada: The Poison - The All-American Rejects ~**

**AVISO: Essa oneshot é uma continuação de "Painting Flowers" e "Her Name Is Alice".**

* * *

- Ela está viva?

- É realmente _ela_?

- Claro que é. Olhe só para os cabelos.

- Grande coisa. Se eu passar dias seguidos no sol, consigo ficar com os cabelos assim também.

- Você não tem cabelos, Tweedledee!

- Não fale como se você por acaso tivesse, Tweedledum!

- Você que começou!

- Foi _você_!

Os olhos de Alice abriram-se para contemplar o céu cinzento acima de sua cabeça. Já fazia algum tempo que estava de olhos fechados, escutando o ruído das folhas e o barulho das criaturas que conversavam ao seu redor. Ela não queria abrir os olhos, assustada, com medo de descobrir que aquilo não passava de um devaneio de sua mente, e que iria se ver encarando um teto de navio enquanto marinheiros corriam por todo o lugar. Ou pior, que ainda estaria na casa dos Ascot.

- Ela acordou!

- Ela não acordou, só abriu os olhos!

- Se ela abriu os olhos, então ela acordou!

- Não mesmo! Se ela acordou, ela sem dúvida abriu os olhos. Mas, se ela apenas abriu os olhos, não se pode dizer que ela realmente acordou.

Alice sentiu uma ansiedade estranha. Aquilo estava sendo tão _real_.

- Alice! - gritaram duas vozes em uníssono quando ela fez menção de se levantar. Acima de seu rosto, pairavam duas cabeças rechonchudas dos que estiveram discutindo - Tweedledee e Tweedledum.

Sem se dar conta, Alice sorriu.

- Você está de volta! - irrompeu um dos gêmeos antes que ela conseguisse falar. - Eu tinha certeza de que você iria voltar!

- Não, Tweedledee! - gritou o outro. - _Eu_ era quem tinha certeza de que ela voltaria!

- Era eu!

- Eu!

- Na verdade, nenhum de vocês tinha. Só _ele_ foi louco o suficiente para acreditar nisso.

Alice virou-se, buscando o dono da voz sombria e risonha que ela conhecia tão bem. Um gato azul-turquesa flutuava a poucos passos dos gêmeos, o tradicional sorriso esgarçando sua face, enquanto os pelos brilhavam em tons de anil variado.

A visão de Cheshire diante de si foi o bastante para convencê-la de onde estava. Uma ansiedade estranha se apoderou de Alice enquanto ela fixava o gato misterioso, e ela perguntou, em tom hesitante:

- De quem você está falando? Quem acreditou que eu voltaria? - ela apenas queria confirmar seus palpites.

* * *

**You are so young, and I guess I'm old****  
**_Você é tão jovem, e eu acho que estou velho_

**open your eyes, and I'll keep mine close****  
**_Abra seus olhos, e eu irei manter os meus fechados_

**I prefer standing, and you take a seat****  
**_Eu prefiro ficar de pé, e você se senta  
_

**I'll be wide awake and you'll be asleep**_  
Eu estarei acordado e você estará dormindo  
_

_

* * *

_- De quem poderia ser, certo? - disse o gato com ar matreiro. - Eu, de fato, conheço várias pessoas loucas, mas apenas uma é suficientemente louca para acreditar naquilo que não existe.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - questionou Alice.

- Minha cara, há poucos minutos, você simplesmente não existia. - falou Cheshire enquanto rodopiava no ar, o sorriso afastando seus bigodes. - Tudo o que está fora deste mundo não existe para quem está dentro dele. Eu admito que posso ser louco, mas, mesmo com esse aditivo na minha personalidade, nunca acreditei no seu retorno. Era como esperar que todas as flores desse jardim simplesmente ficassem caladas eternamente.

As flores começaram a resmungar em protesto, o que assustou Alice.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Quero apenas que você diga quem estava confiante de que eu voltaria.

- Você já sabe, certo? - Cheshire renovou seu sorriso. - Sim, você já sabe. Não posso lhe dar uma resposta que você já tem. Por mais que as respostas não tenham donos e sejam de todos, seria uma falta de educação da minha parte. Por isso, resolvi lhe dar outras respostas, que você ainda não conhecia, mas que agora estão inclusas na sua coleção.

As palavras do gato soaram sinceras na mente de Alice. Ela tinha uma grande suspeita de quem estivera ali, esperando por ela, mas simplesmente não conseguia verbalizar aquilo. E se fosse apenas uma decepção? E se _ele_ tivesse se esquecido dela? Afinal, passara tanto tempo...

- Você está com medo.

- O quê? - Alice assustou-se com a sentença conclusiva do gato.

- Sim, cada cor que brilha nos seus olhos sussurra de medo. E eu me pergunto por quê... - o gato sorriu. - Vamos.

- Para onde?

- Vamos ver nosso amigo Chapeleiro. Seria uma falta de consideração com ele, que tanto a estima. Confesso que gosto muito mais do chapéu dele que de você, mas isso é outra história.

O vulto de Cheshire flutuava muito acima do chão, seguindo rápido pela floresta, enquanto Alice corria atrás para acompanhá-lo, com a barra do vestido levemente erguida. Ela ouvia os berros de Tweedledee e Tweedledum atrás de si, mas aos poucos foram ficando mais fracos, como se os gêmeos tivessem decidido abandonar a corrida em algum ponto da floresta de flores gigantes. Enquanto Alice se esforçava para enxergar Cheshire, que cismava em desaparecer e reaparecer alguns metros à frente com movimentos fluidos e o mesmo sorriso assustador, ela começou a reconhecer o caminho tortuoso e cinza, e a figura distante de um velho moinho que lembrava um catavento gigante. Ela conhecia aquele cenário. Já não precisava mais seguir Cheshire. Ela sentiu o gato se mover para seu lado esquerdo, ainda flutuando, e os olhos de Alice estavam fixos no que viria à frente.

Seus pés esmagaram as folhas secas, mas ela mal escutou o ruído. Os olhos de Alice percorreram lentamente a velha toalha de mesa encardida, as cadeiras tortas e vazias, a louça intocada e bagunçada, e, no extremo da outra ponta, o homem de chapéu grande que a fez perder o ar por um ou dois segundos.

* * *

**and you fall down a hole  
**_E você cai num buraco_

**that's the one place that we both know  
**_Que é o único lugar que nós dois conhecemos_

**you'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go  
**_Você me levaria com você se pudesse, mas eu não iria_

**I guess at sometimes we both loose our minds  
**_Acho que algumas vezes nós dois perdemos a cabeça_

**Find a better road  
**_E encontramos um caminho melhor _

* * *

Ele não estava olhando para ela - parecia não ter notado sua presença ali ainda. Suas mãos repousavam sobre a mesa, ocupadas em arranhar um pires de chá, como se quisese arrancar a brancura da porcelana apenas com os dedos. O chapéu estava na posição de sempre, pendendo para um lado, mas seu rosto estava com uma expressão fechada, que variava entre a irritação e a ansiedade. Ainda em silêncio, Alice observou os lábios dele formarem a palavra "quase" baixinho, enquanto ele continuava a arranhar o pires. A Lebre de Março não estava ali.

Apesar da expressão negativa, ele continuava o mesmo. O mesmo rosto. Os mesmos olhos verdes repousando em olheiras arroxeadas. Eram apenas detalhes superficiais, mas que, para Alice, eram de grande importância, pois serviam para distingui-lo de qualquer pessoa do universo, em termos de aparência.

Ela se virou para o lado, em busca da figura de Cheshire, mas ele havia desaparecido. Alice sentiu seu próprio coração contrair-se de ansiedade, e, por alguma razão, suas sapatilhas pareciam pequenas demais para seus pés nervosos naquele momento. O ar saiu aos borbotões pelo nariz e pela boca, quando ela arriscou chamá-lo:

- Chapeleiro?

Para sua surpresa, ele não reagiu muito bem ao chamado. Suas mãos largaram o pires, e ele olhou fixamente para um ponto na toalha de mesa. Depois, apanhou a pequena colher de prata do açucareiro e falou, em voz calma:

- Eu não lhe conheço, mas sei que está brincando comigo. Pare com isso. É algo feio da sua parte brincar com a ansiedade dos outros. Quando Alice voltar, vou obrigar você a servir cem colheradas de açúcar para ela.

Ele largou a colher e voltou à atividade anterior. Alice não sabia se aquilo devia fazê-la rir ou se exasperar. Resolveu optar por um meio termo e tentar de novo.

- Chapeleiro?

Ele parecia prestes a repetir o que fizera com a colher do açucareiro, mas, dessa vez, iria fazê-lo com o bule de chá. Mas quando o Chapeleiro esticou-se furiosamente para o centro da mesa para apanhar a peça de porcelana, os olhos verdes acabaram mirando Alice, que o olhava cheia de hesitação.

Por um segundo, ele permaneceu estático, a mão erguida em direção ao bule, e os olhos fixos nela. Pouco tempo depois, porém, o Chapeleiro levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou em direção a Alice com passos rápidos e curtos, sem desviar o olhar. À medida que ele se aproximava, seus passos se tornavam mais lentos, e seu rosto demonstrava uma eclosão de sentimentos alegres que apareciam gradualmente. Alice sentia o ar sair com dificuldade dos pulmões. Ele se aproximou o suficiente para tocar um cacho de cabelo loiro que teimava em cair ao lado do rosto da garota, e, com dedos hesitantes, ele tocou também o rosto dela. Os olhos dele pareciam ainda maiores daquele jeito.

- É você? - sussurrou ele muito baixo, aproximando-se da orelha dela.

- Sim.

* * *

**I can be pensive, you can be so sure  
**_Eu posso ser melancólico, você pode ter tanta certeza_

**You'll be the poison, you'll be the cure  
**_Você será o veneno, você será a cura_

**I'm alone on the journey  
**_Eu estou sozinho na jornada_

**and when you do your very worst it feels the best  
**_E quando você faz o seu pior, vai parecer o melhor_

* * *

O Chapeleiro rapidamente voltou a fitá-la de frente, sorrindo e apanhando as mãos dela nas suas. Alice não conseguiu refrear a própria alegria, sorrindo também. Ele rapidamente puxou-a pelas mãos e a fez sentar numa cadeira próxima da sua, sem emitir uma única palavra, mas parecendo tão radiante e feliz que aquilo bastou para Alice.

- Eu poderia mentir para você, sabe - ele começou a falar rapidamente, como se estivessem no meio de uma longa conversa. - Eu poderia dizer que você não se atrasou, e que acabei de chegar aqui, e que o chá está frio por causa do mau tempo. Mas não é bem assim. Não acho que eu seja _tão_ cavalheiro assim. - ele fez uma careta. Em seguida, o Chapeleiro abriu seu melhor sorriso satisfeito. - Mas, se eu mentisse ou falasse a verdade, eu sempre diria que estou feliz. Eu estou muito feliz. Ou melhor, não estou feliz. Feliz é muito pouco. Todo mundo já ficou muito feliz, mas aposto que ninguém sentiu até hoje isso que eu sinto. Eu estou... estou... que palavra você me sugere?

- Eu não sou boa com palavras - argumentou Alice -, mas acho que estou sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Sério? - os olhos dele se arregalaram de expectativa. - Você está escutando seu coração bater nos ouvidos? Está sentindo o ar rasgar seus pulmões? Está sentindo os pés apertarem os sapatos, digo, os sapatos apertarem os pés?

Alice riu consigo mesma, e fez meio minuto de silêncio, apenas para tentar escutar as marteladas do coração.

- Sim, acho que estou - admitiu ela. - Meu coração está batendo nos ouvidos, não consigo respirar muito bem, e meus sapatos realmente ficaram muito apertados.

- Incrível! - ele exclamou animadamente, sem largar as mãos dela. - Como eu poderia chamar isso? É muito complicado. Talvez tenhamos que pedir ajuda para a Rainha. Ela é, de fato, muito inteligente.

- A Rainha Branca continua aqui? Ela está bem? - interessou-se Alice, sentindo-se cada vez mais feliz e tranquila.

- Oh, sim, sim! Ela está logo ali, no palácio. Não sei se ela está bem... quero dizer, da última vez que a visitei, ela estava perfeitamente bem, mas isso pode fazer alguns minutos, dias, séculos, não sei. Agora mesmo ela pode estar mal. Oh! Que lástima! - e mesmo aquele pensamento sombrio não desanimou o Chapeleiro.

- Você não tem noção do tempo, Chapeleiro?

- Hum, bem, eu teria, se tivesse conseguido consertar meu relógio de bolso. Mas ele ainda está ruim. - ele deu um sorriso furtivo. - Apesar disso, sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto você esteve ausente.

- Como pode saber?

- Apenas pergunte! Eu sei.

- Certo. Quanto tempo se passou desde que fui embora?

A ideia pareceu fazê-lo estremecer brevemente. Ele passou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se estivesse absorto em reflexões, até falar:

- Posso lhe garantir que foi muito, muito, muito tempo.

- Isso não é uma quantidade exata de tempo - protestou Alice em tom brando.

- Como eu poderia ser preciso? Meu relógio não funciona mais. Nem mesmo a melhor manteiga funcionou no mecanismo. E mesmo que eu ainda tivesse o meu relógio, eu não ficaria contando o tempo enquanto você estava ausente. Você poderia voltar enquanto eu estaria olhando o ponteiro dos segundos girar, e eu não a veria nunca mais.

- Não acho que teria sido tão horrendo assim - refletiu Alice baixinho.

- Claro que teria! E você não acha que se passou muito, muito, muito tempo também? Que as noites pareciam maiores e mais escuras, e que o céu estava cinzento, como se tivesse ficado doente por ter tomado um chá muito açucarado?

A comparação fez Alice silenciar e refletir por alguns minutos.

- Sim - concordou ela por fim, olhando para o verde infinito que se desenhava nos orbes do homem que segurava suas mãos. - Passou-se muito, muito, muito tempo.

* * *

**And you fall down a hole  
**_E você cai num buraco_

**That's the one place that we both know  
**_Que é o único lugar que nós dois conhecemos_

**You'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go  
**_Você me levaria com você se pudesse, mas eu não iria_

**I guess at sometimes we both lose our minds**_**  
**Acho que algumas vezes nós dois perdemos a cabeça_

**To find a better road  
**_E encontramos um caminho melhor_

* * *

O Chapeleiro ficou calado por alguns instantes, o sorriso pendendo frouxo na boca, apenas observando o rosto dela, como se nada no mundo lhe fosse mais agradável. De repente, como se tivesse sido tomado por um choque, ele saltou da cadeira, ainda segurando as mãos de Alice e sem desviar o olhar dela.

- É mesmo! - ele afastou-se da mesa para não esbarrar os cotovelos na louça. - Tenho tantas coisas para perguntar! E tenho que lhe apresentar a algumas criaturas por aqui. - ele olhou furtivamente para a colher do açucareiro. - Certo, talvez possamos fazer isso mais tarde. Primeiro as perguntas!

- O que você quer me perguntar? - questionou Alice, curiosa.

- São um monte de questões. Acho que você entenderá algumas delas melhor que eu. Como a do corvo e da escrivaninha. - ele sorriu.

- Oh, então me pergunte - incentivou a garota, sentindo uma nostalgia agradável.

Ele soltou as mãos dela cuidadosamente, depositando-as sobre a mesa como se fossem taças de cristal. Depois, sentou-se de frente para Alice, e passou alguns minutos a fio em silêncio absorto, apertando a toalha de mesa entre os dedos com uma expressão pensativa.

- Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma - reclamou ele.

- Talvez se você pensar mais, consiga lembrar.

- Eu já pensei demais. Não quero perder mais tempo pensando.

Alice riu.

- Sei o que você deve estar pensando - declarou o Chapeleiro.

- O que estou pensando? - quis saber Alice, animada.

- Está pensando em como sou imprudente por não anotar minhas dúvidas num pedaço de papel e guardá-lo no bolso, ou debaixo do chapéu. Cheshire pensou exatamente a mesma coisa, mas ele me falou. Mas arranjar um pedaço de papel já seria difícil, que dirá guardá-lo por anos, séculos a fio!

- Eu não iria demorar séculos para voltar!

- Como eu poderia saber?

- Eu nem vivo todo esse tempo.

A resposta pareceu desanimar o Chapeleiro.

- Então, que eu vou fazer daqui a alguns séculos, quando você... você tiver deixado de viver?

- Não se preocupe com algo tão distante - sugeriu Alice, olhando para o amigo. - E quem disse que você viverá todos esses séculos?

- Não está distante! Você sabe como o tempo passa rápido quando estou com você. É como se os ponteiros do relógio corressem mais rápido para poderem agarrar seus cabelos.

* * *

**And you fall down a hole  
**_E você cai num buraco_

**That's the one place in this world that we wouldn't go  
**_Que é o único lugar para o qual nós não iríamos_

**You'd take me with you if you could,  
**_Você me levaria com você se pudesse_

**If you could I'd lose everything  
**_Se você pudesse, eu perderia tudo_

* * *

- Essa é uma boa comparação. Mesmo assim, eu acho que você viverá tudo isso.

A resposta pareceu tranquilizá-lo, e ele sorriu. A mão do Chapeleiro esticou-se sobre a mesa até a mão de Alice, e ele puxou-a de leve, num incentivo a se levantar.

- Venha - chamou ele -, vamos visitar a Rainha Branca. Não garanto que ela ficará tão radiante quanto eu ao vê-la, mas tenho certeza de que ficará muito feliz. A não ser que esteja com dor de dente.

Alice aceitou o convite, animada por ter algo a mais que fazer enquanto conversavam. A voz alegre do Chapeleiro impedia-a de lembrar todas as circunstâncias da sua vida deixada para trás, e a única preocupação de Alice enquanto caminhavam era evitar as pedras salientes que a faziam tropeçar. O palácio branco recortava-se de forma esplêndida contra o horizonte, tão claro que parecia ser capaz de brilhar mesmo na escuridão. Ao redor, o céu brilhava em tons de fim de tarde, numa mistura de dourado leve e pêssego, fazendo as nuvens parecerem rosadas.

Aos poucos, o Chapeleiro lembrava-se de coisas que quisera perguntar, e Alice respondia da melhor forma que podia as complicadas e loucas questões que ele lhe propunha. Quando finalmente chegaram ao castelo da Rainha, ela ainda não conseguira responder todas as questões propostas, e a conversa dos dois foi interrompida com a recepção que tiveram no castelo.

Depois do Chapeleiro apresentar alguns dos cortesões a Alice - que variavam entre flamingos, rosas falantes e pessoas de aparência esquisita -, ele acabou sendo convidado por alguns cortesões a um pequeno chá da tarde, e Alice foi levada à presença da própria Rainha. Ela pareceu maravilhada em ver Alice, que constatou que os modos delicados e gentis da Rainha não haviam mudado em nada, assim como sua beleza. A Rainha pegou-a pela mão e quis mostrar-lhe todo o palácio, decorado com cristais de gelo e esculturas em mármore branco, que faziam os olhos de Alice doerem de tanta clareza. Caminhando pelo lugar, Alice recordou-se de quando ficara temporariamente hospedada no castelo da Rainha Branca, antes da grande batalha contra o Jaguadarte e a Rainha Vermelha ocorrer.

- Diga-me, Alice, você gostaria de uma festa? - ofertou a Rainha em um tom natural, como se estivesse oferecendo um copo de água.

- Uma festa?

- Sim. Não tenho nada planejado para hoje, o que é uma pena. Então, poderíamos ter uma festa toda para você. - ela sorriu amavelmente.

- Oh, não, eu me sentiria muito constrangida. Agradeço o convite, mas é mais do que posso aceitar, senhora.

- Ora, não seja tão formal comigo, querida - a Rainha tocou delicadamente a cabeça coroada por cachos loiros da garota. - Não importa quanto tempo se passe nem onde você esteja, eu sempre lhe serei grata pelo o que fez. Mas você realmente não quer uma festa? Conheço seres animados que amariam ter um motivo para festejar. Ainda mais um motivo como você, que é nossa pequena salvadora.

- Não senhora, obrigada, eu ficaria perdida numa festa assim.

A Rainha riu graciosamente.

- Oh, entendo. Não sei ainda o motivo do seu retorno, mas com certeza conseguiremos descobrir juntas. Não acredito que você tenha voltado em vão. Bom, em vão nunca será, já que você fez a nossa alegria. Principalmente a do nosso querido amigo.

- O Chapeleiro?

- Oh, sim! Ele está imensamente feliz. Arrisco-me a dizer que ele está ainda mais feliz do que aparenta estar. Oh, me desculpe por estar falando tanto, está realmente tarde e você deve estar cansada! Tenho um quarto preparado para você.

A Rainha e Alice caminharam pelos corredores perolados até chegarem num dos quartos de porta clara. Depois que a Rainha entregou a ela uma pequena chave de ouro branco e desejou boa-noite com um sorriso leve e sincero, Alice atravessou a entrada, sentindo os pés doerem dentro das sapatilhas.

O quarto era grande e bem mobiliado, rebrilhando em tons de dourado e branco. Alice atirou-se na grande cama branca e fofa, sentindo o corpo afundar no que lhe parecia ser um milhão de penas macias. Ali, ela pôde constatar o quão estranho era tudo aquilo. Na presença do Chapeleiro, nenhuma ideia assustadora lhe ocorrera, nem nada havia abalado sua felicidade por estar no seu lugar preferido do Universo. Mas agora, sozinha com a luz leitosa que iluminava o ambiente, ela sentiu um temor estranho. Aquele não era seu mundo. Apesar de todas aquelas criaturas maravilhosas estarem ali, não era o seu mundo. O seu mundo era aquele lugar monótono, onde ela viajava atrás dos sonhos de seu pai, onde lhe eram impostos vestidos de festa e sapatos de salto, onde ela deveria se casar com um homem que não amava nem admirava, apenas pelo sucesso de seu sobrenome.

Não era justo. Não era nem um pouco justo. Ela levantou da cama lentamente, mirando-se no espelho redondo defronte ao móvel. Seus cachos loiros estavam levemente despenteados, e as olheiras estavam um pouco mais fundas do que eram quando ela tinha apenas dezenove anos. "O que sou eu?", ela se questionou, sem entender a própria pergunta.

A Alice do espelho mirava-a com o mesmo interesse, e ela poderia ter se perdido em seu próprio reflexo se não tivesse sido despertada por batidas suaves na porta.

* * *

**Can't you see their faces melting as the sun rise from their eyes?  
**_Você não vê o rosto deles derretendo conforme o sol chove de seus olhos?_

**Ooh they're gonna keep your head with the hearts that you hang behind  
**_Ooh Eles vão manter sua cabeça com os corações que você deixou de lado_

**Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?  
**_Olhe para você, se olhe no espelho, você não vê uma mentira?_

**That you tell yourself again a thousand times  
**_Que você conta de novo para si milhões de vezes_

* * *

- Alice?

- Chapeleiro? - ela abriu a porta para o amigo. - Eu tinha perdido você de vista!

Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes tortos.

- Oh, tinham me chamado para um chá. Queriam discutir alguma coisa importante, mas como era um assunto muito chato, acabei fugindo algumas horas depois.

Ele entrou animado no quarto, caminhando até a sacada e espiando o jardim lá de cima. Alice ainda sentia a forte inquietude que se apoderara dela recentemente, ao se dar conta de que teria de tomar uma decisão difícil muito em breve.

- Venha, Alice, tente enxergar o campo de croqué daqui de cima.

Ela aceitou o convite do amigo, debruçando-se na sacada arredondada e tentando enxergar o mais longe que podia.

- É aquela mancha verde-clara no fim dos jardins?

- É - confirmou o Chapeleiro, sorrindo triunfante -, e ouso dizer que o campo de croqué daqui é melhor que o da Rainha Vermelha. Pessoalmente, até hoje não entendo por que ela usava flamingos para jogar quando se existem cisnes, que são quase a mesma coisa.

- Não acho que flamingos e cisnes sejam parecidos.

- Talvez não hajam cisnes de verdade no seu mundo, se não você realmente os acharia parecidos - comentou o Chapeleiro.

O comentário despertou o assunto que incomodava Alice.

- Talvez nada no meu mundo seja realmente de verdade - murmurou ela.

- Por que diz isso?

- Onde eu moro, todos querem aparentar ser alguma coisa. Querem parecer ricos, bonitos, felizes, mesmo que não sejam. Alguns têm vergonha de admitir seus gostos, outros gostam de se gabar de sua boa situação. Muitas vezes, as mulheres são subjugadas e inferiores aos homens, mesmo que sejam mais inteligentes. As pessoas usam roupas desconfortáveis apenas para parecerem realmente bonitas, mesmo que isso custe o seu bem-estar.

Pelo olhar surpreso do Chapeleiro, Alice deduziu que ele achava o mundo dela tão estranho quanto ela estranhava o dele.

- Que engraçado! - ele comentou. - Não consigo imaginar-me numa situação assim. Sem dúvida, o meu chapéu me atrapalha quando quero passar por debaixo de alguma escada, ou algo assim, mas eu não seria capaz de tirá-lo apenas para parecer mais bonito.

- Você fica ótimo com o seu chapéu - comentou Alice.

- É, eu sei disso - respondeu ele com ar sonhador.

- Por isso tudo, meu mundo me faz sufocar. A única coisa que me impele a voltar para lá são os meus deveres.

O sorriso do Chapeleiro pareceu endurecer.

- Alice, você vai... voltar?

* * *

**All the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry  
**_Toda a verdade que nos faz rir vai fazer você chorar_

**You wanna die, no  
**_Você quer morrer, não_

* * *

- O que será de mim se eu não voltar?

O Chapeleiro sorriu para ela com olhos melancólicos.

- Tem razão. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco egoísta.

- Não - replicou Alice -, em vez disso, se eu fosse egoísta, eu esqueceria o que me prende ao meu mundo e ficaria aqui. Para sempre.

- Para sempre?

- É.

Ele mirou-a com os grandes orbes verdes por um momento.

- É uma pena que você não seja egoísta.

- É uma pena que você não tenha nascido no meu mundo.

A fala dela pareceu surpreender o Chapeleiro.

- Bom, lá eu não poderia usar meu chapéu em paz.

Ela sorriu.

- Talvez pudesse. Eu realmente gosto desse lugar, mas eu também gosto de você, Chapeleiro. Ficar no meu mundo doeria menos se você existisse lá.

- Você sabe. Eu não posso. - ele sussurrou tristemente.

- Eu sei.

Eles se calaram por alguns instantes. Enquanto o Chapeleiro observava as nuvens passarem lentamente no céu e se deixava absorver pelo misto incoerente de tristeza e alegria que sentia, Alice tentava esquecer o aperto no seu coração.

- A sua pergunta mais difícil era a última, Chapeleiro.

- A última?

- Sim. Se eu iria embora.

Ele sorriu.

- Pode soar estranho, mas eu não quero ouvir a resposta dela, e, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero muito.

- Importa-se se eu responder amanhã?

- Amanhã? - ele piscou os olhos rapidamente.

- Sim. Mas talvez nem mesmo amanhã eu seja capaz de responder.

* * *

**So you fall down a hole  
**_Então você cai num buraco_

**That's the one place that we both know  
**_Que é o único lugar que nós dois conhecemos_

**You'd take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go  
**_Você me levaria com você se pudesse, mas eu não iria_

* * *

Alice sentiu algo macio pousar em sua cabeça. Quando deu por si, notou que o Chapeleiro havia colocado seu chapéu na cabeça dela, e permanecia sorrindo, à sua frente.

- Não importa qual seja sua resposta nem quando você decida, eu não vou lhe deixar ir. - ele começou a se afastar lentamente.

- O que está dizendo?

- Ora, você sabe. Você está com meu chapéu preferido, não pode simplesmente ir embora e levá-lo. - O Chapeleiro aproximou-se da orelha dela e cochichou: - Lembre-se disso, Alice.

Ele saiu do quarto antes que ela pudesse detê-lo. Alice retirou o chapéu da sua cabeça, tocando-o delicadamente. Era o objeto mais importante para o Chapeleiro.

- Espero que você não se importe se eu não for capaz de me decidir amanhã, ou depois de amanhã - sussurrou ela, olhando para o chapéu.

Alice repreendeu-se mentalmente. Céus, estava falando com um chapéu!

- Devo estar ficando louca.

_Falando sozinha de novo?_ A voz de Cheshire ecoou em sua mente. Era um sinal de loucura. "Talvez uma louca como eu não devesse se importar tanto assim com meu próprio mundo".

Alice saltou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, o chapéu preso entre os seus dedos.

Ela sabia que estava apenas procurando uma desculpa para ficar, mas não se importou. Ela jurou não se importar com mais nada. Quem era a Alice do mundo real? Era a garota mal-comportada que não usava saltos e acabaria sendo uma solteira sem futuro. Quem era a Alice do País das Maravilhas?

Era isso que ela queria descobrir, enquanto corria pela grama atrás do vulto solitário de um chapeleiro maluco, e os vagalumes flutuavam em derredor. Era isso. A Alice do País das Maravilhas era aquela que apenas queria tentar ser feliz, mesmo que isso significasse a loucura.

E alguém já lhe provara que ser louco podia ser a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Você não ia decidir amanhã? Já estamos em amanhã? - questionou o Chapeleiro, ao notar a Alice ofegante que o seguia.

- Eu já me decidi. Quero me deixar ser louca ao menos uma vez.

A surpresa despontou na face do Chapeleiro. Ele sorriu, como de costume, e enfiou novamente o próprio chapéu na cabeça dela.

- Não sei o que dizer. - confessou ele.

- Então não diga nada.

Ele aceitou a sugestão dela. Não havia muito mais coisa que o Chapeleiro poderia dizer naquele momento para a Alice do País das Maravilhas.

* * *

**Because sometimes we both lose our minds  
**_Porque algumas vezes nós dois perdemos a cabeça_

**Find a better road  
**_E encontramos um caminho melhor_

.end.

* * *

**N.A.: Demorei bastante para atualizar, eu sei. E dessa vez não foi por falta de tempo. ç_ç' Na verdade, eu estava tendo muitas dificuldades com o final, e demorei bastante para pensar em algo e ter, de fato, vontade de escrever. Por fim, consegui isso. Não gostei muito do final, foi algo totalmente improvisado, e sei que poderia ter sido melhor, mas ficou no aspecto que eu queria. Espero não ter fugido muito dos personagens (._.), especialmente do Chapeleiro, que é o que me dá mais trabalho. Peço desculpas a quem esperou por todo esse tempo pelo final, e agradeço enormemente a todos que leram até aqui e me deram apoio com reviews, elogios, críticas e tudo mais. Muito obrigada mesmo! Obrigada a Freya Black, Super Butter, Swiit Dawn, Ledger M., Monica Maria, Mad Wonka, Ana, Alligra e thenewdreamer, que me acompanharam pelo com reviews que me estimularam de uma forma maravilhosa (peço desculpas por não ter respondido todos a tempo ç_ç). Obrigada a P_Fanfics, Hikaru_e_Ikuto, Plastikeh (eu realmente adorei seus reviews, muito obrigada por me incentivar tanto ), Missie Alice, Hel, laah2001, DadsLilMonster, Loma e Ravens2BeastBoy que me acompanharam no Nyah com reviews carinhosíssimas e tão maravilhosas quanto a do pessoal do FF XD Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que gostem desse final e se sintam tão felizes com ele quanto eu me senti escrevendo-o. Obrigada mesmo! *-***


End file.
